


Behind Closed Doors

by FinnKaenbyou



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnKaenbyou/pseuds/FinnKaenbyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dull job standing guard at one of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's soirees. Luckily, Remilia has an idea to brighten up Sakuya's night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Sakuya was not a fan of her mistress’ parties.

Normally, during festivities like this, Sakuya would be among the hordes gulping down sake and telling stories about goings-on in Gensokyo. When the Scarlet Devil Mansion held a party, however, she was expected to maintain order in case a fight broke out. Her contribution consisted mainly of leaning on a wall and watching youkai of every shape and size fall over themselves.

“N-then, n-then I socked ‘er in the faesh!” a young oni muttered, waving her gourd about with one hand as she struggled to stay standing. “Picked up ‘er teeth ‘n’ shtuck em in a jar at home. Gonna make a necklash outta ‘em.”

Her companion, a much larger oni, laughed as if she’d been told the funniest joke in the world. The pair leaned into each other, both serving to keep the other upright. Sakuya fought back a snicker at the sight of it. Being the only sober member of the audience meant everyone around her looked almost infantile.

She took a moment to wonder what she looked like while she was drinking. She decided it was a question best left unanswered.

“Eeeeey, Sakyaaah!” Meiling’s hand fell onto Sakuya’s shoulder as she pulled close to the maid. Sakuya could smell something vile in her breath. One of the demonic concoctions the oni had brought along, most likely.

“Good evening.” Sakuya’s voice was cold and distant. She stared into nothing, looking well away from the gate guard’s eyes. “I’m going to regret asking this, but who’s serving your post right now?”

“Post? No-one.” Meiling grinned, tugging in Sakuya a little closer. “Whazza point? All the scary folks’re already in here partyin’. Remi invited eeeeeeveryone!” She pulled her arms out for emphasis, then grabbed at Sakuya again when she started to tip over.

Sakuya was willing to believe that claim. She could see the Hakurei maiden bickering with her gap friend in the corner, and the Moriya gods were trying to convert the fairy maids to their religion through theatre. Like most attempts to convey an idea to a fairy, they had little success.

“That’s interesting,” Sakuya said without a hint of honesty. She slipped under Meiling’s grip, gently nudging her away with one hand. “Say, didn’t one of those oni just insult your martial arts?”

“Say what?!” Meiling went stiff, flames flickering in her eyes. Any hint of drunkenness vanished, and she stomped away into the crowd to settle a score that didn’t exist. Sakuya brushed at her shoulder, sticking up her nose. She supposed trying to goad Meiling into a fight didn’t qualify as keeping the peace.

She didn’t care much. After four hours of cleaning up vomit and hauling out kegs, Sakuya’s patience had come apart.

_I need some civilised conversation._ She pushed away from the wall, keeping to the side to avoid being caught up in the chaos unfolding around her.

The mistress herself was sitting separate from the crowd. She had a throne to herself, ebony with a crimson carpet, from which she watched the masses gorge themselves. A glass of red wine balanced precariously on the throne’s arm. The vampire was rosy-cheeked, but compared to her guests she had barely touched the alcohol. As Sakuya approached her, Remilia offered a childish grin.

“Brilliant, isn’t it? Watching the high and mighty of Gensokyo bumble about like idiots.”

Sakuya nodded, wordlessly taking her place at the side of the throne. Even if she wasn’t having the best time, seeing Reimu Hakurei get into an argument on how to tie a shoelace worked wonders for her ego. The only feeling that Sakuya enjoyed more was shoving out the freeloaders when the sun started to rise.

“I feel like a farmer tending to his livestock,” Remilia continued, taking another sip of wine. “One of these days I’ll have to employ a tengu to take some photos of it.”

“That’s assuming they can resist the urge to join in,” Sakuya said with a bowed head. “And from what I’ve seen of tengu, that’s a hefty demand to make.”

She could see the tokin hat of one of the tengu reporters being thrown around the room, its owner running about in a vain attempt to retrieve it. Occasionally she tried to take to the air, but she no longer had the mental faculty to flap her wings in time with each other. It was a sorry sight, and all the more beautiful for it.

Sakuya let herself watch for a few minutes more, chest swelling out with unearned pride. She looked down at her mistress again, still taking petty sips from the glass. It had only been Remilia’s second drink of the night - usually she had made it to double digits by now. Sakuya raised an eyebrow.

“Milady, if I may ask - are you holding back this evening?”

Remilia’s cheeks flashed a deep red. “Why, yes. I was wondering how long it would take you to notice.”

Sakuya nodded. “I take it you just feel like watching, then.”

Something glinted in Remilia’s eyes then. It was a shimmer of light that Sakuya had only seen a few times in her mistress, but its meaning was unmistakable.

“Actually, I have other desires I’d like to satisfy this evening.” She took a final sip from her wine, leaving the glass half-empty on the arm of the throne. She rose to her feet, beckoning to the nearby hallway. “Amongst this bedlam, I doubt anyone will notice our absence.”

Now it was Sakuya’s turn to blush. Now, of all times? She felt her throat clench with nerves as she looked out at the crowd of youkai that had engulfed the room. All it would take was one person to follow them, and-

“Sakuya?” Remi called from the doorway. “That was an order, if you need me to clarify.”

Sakuya was tempted to refuse. Her mind was screaming all sorts of warnings at her not to follow her mistress. But there was another side of her - a softer, more human side - that wanted nothing more than to accept. The two sides clashed for an instant.

Desire won out.

“Yes, milady.” Sakuya took a deep breath, walking quickly to the doorway to catch up with Remilia. The vampire smiled, and Sakuya caught a glimpse of her fangs as she disappeared into the corridors.

The muttering and yelling of the party grew distant as the pair traversed the twists and turns of the mansion. Sakuya was still on edge, listening for footsteps behind her as she was led further and further away from the soiree.

“Frightened?” Remilia was closer than Sakuya had expected. The maid flinched, feeling her master’s warm breath dance along her neck.

“You could say that. You realise what will happen if someone walks in on us, right?”

Remilia shrugged. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take. If any of our guests can make the trip from the grand hall to here without falling over, I’ll congratulate them myself.” She licked her lips, giving Sakuya a sultry glance. “Besides, I thought a little risk might make things a little more exciting.”

The look struck Sakuya square in the heart. Her blood warmed up, filling her with an unnatural eagerness. She began to walk faster, Remilia speeding up to match her. The pair came to a stop in front of a wooden door, indistinguishable from the doors at its sides. Remilia let herself in; after a quick glance to ensure there was no-one behind her, Sakuya followed suit.

The room seemed like nothing out of the ordinary. Like most rooms in the mansion it had no windows, with only a drawertop candle serving as a light source. A king-size bed sat in the corner, pillows fluffed and mattress preened. Remilia lowered herself onto it with care, wings flapping in the candlelight.

“Whenever you’re ready, Sakuya.” She pulled off her dress and threw it off to the side, wearing a simple bra and panties underneath. Remilia did her best to act calm, but her legs kicked about over the edge of the bed. She almost looked like a child, Sakuya thought, but the glint of lust in her eyes shattered the illusion. There was a primal desperation in that look, belying all of the vampire’s apparent patience.

That look was like a drug to Sakuya. She closed her eyes for an instant, feeling something click in the back of her head. When she opened them again, she felt like she had become a different person entirely.

“Certainly, milady.”

She reached into the drawers, pulling at one that should have contained clothes and undergarments. Instead, she found several measures of rope, and a long white cloth that had some traces of bite-marks still left on it. She pulled out the rope first, tugging at both sides to ensure it was strong enough to do its job. She could smell faint traces of the holy water that it had been doused in.

Remilia had already placed her hands behind her back, looking up at the rope in anticipation. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Sakuya nodded wordlessly, wrapping the rope about her mistress’ wrists in an elaborate knot. Remilia began to shuffle about, squirming and grunting in false desperation. She held her legs together, letting Sakuya repeat the process for her ankles.

“Nice and tight?” Sakuya asked. Remilia nodded, fidgeting about some more before falling backwards onto the bed. The vampire was panting now, her meager frame trembling with every breath. Sakuya sat down beside her, pulling off the vampire’s hat and placing it beside the candle.

Sakuya stroked at the vampire’s chest, her touch soft and almost painfully slow. She ran one hand along Remilia’s side, drawing a line across her marble-white skin. A jolt ran up the maid’s arm, flooding her body with nervous energy.

“Hnnnh...” Remilia growled, her fidgeting becoming more violent. “Sakuya, can’t you go any faster?”

“Yes, I can.” Sakuya wore a smirk that would have made the devil jealous. “But I find this much more entertaining.” She pulled away entirely, standing over the bed as she began to undress herself. She did so with frightening speed, placing her clothes in a neat pile at her side, wearing only an apron to preserve her modesty.

“Aa-” Remilia’s mouth hung open as her eyes darted across Sakuya’s body. She stared at the maid’s supple thighs, her perfect skin, her ample chest covered by nothing but a piece of cloth. A single drop of drool slipped down the vampire’s lip as she tried to pull herself upright.

“Ah, hah, Sakuya...” Remiliia’s voice was beginning to falter. She was losing herself to lust, flailing against her bonds as tiny groans slipped from her lips.

Sakuya smiled. She allowed herself her own share of pleasure, reaching under her apron and squeezing at her breasts with both hands. She handled herself more forcefully than she handled her mistress, making a point to squeal and squirm with every touch. Pleasure charged along her veins, and she felt her crotch tingle with anticipation.

Remilia was ready to cry, eyes flaring with envy as she rocked the bed with her struggling. “S-S-Sakuya! Enough teasing, already!” she cried at last, handing over her last ounce of authority. “Don’t just make me watch you! Let me join in!”

Sakuya stopped, tilting her head. “Well, aren’t you impatient?” She gave her mistress an exaggerated shrug, taking another moment to enjoy the vampire’s helplessness. Remilia was ogling her, savouring every little glimpse of her body, but she was forbidden from touching her. That look filled the maid with incredible power.

“I’ve had enough of your complaining,” Sakuya said, grabbing the cloth from the drawer. In one deft sweep, she wrapped it around Remilia’s face with a well-kept knot. “Keep your voice down.”

Remilia responded with a small gasp - then, with muffled yelps. She tried and failed to kick off of the bed, eyes welling up with tears. The ropes refused to budge, their holy charms enough to keep the vampire at bay. Remilia was utterly at Sakuya’s mercy.

And Sakuya was loving every minute of it.

“I said keep quiet!” the maid yelled. Remi flinched like the words had been a slap across the face, her growls diminishing into whimpers. Sakuya reached out and patted her on the head, stroking through her pale blue hair.

“That’s a good girl,” she said. Remi nodded along, docile as a pet. She nuzzled at Sakuya’s hand, her breaths short and sharp. Her nipples were erect beneath the bra, and her eyes were hazy with lust. She may as well have been begging Sakuya to fuck her senseless.

Sakuya was slow at first, carefully unclipping Remi’s bra and exposing her breasts to the air. She propped the vampire up, then sat behind her. She kneaded her mistress’ chest in slow, thorough circles. Remi twitched and shivered, each touch bringing out another groan from beneath the gag.

“Hmmm...nnnpphh...~”

Sakuya’s nails pushed in deep. She pressed her chest against Remi’s back, grinding against her mistress’ soft skin. She clenched her teeth, refusing to show her own arousal while she was in control. She focused her attention on pleasing the vampire, her fingers moving faster and faster.

“Nnngh, mmmmh!”

Remi’s legs twitched, her panties almost soaked through. Sakuya pulled them down to her knees, revealing her dripping pussy. The maid leaned forward, whispering in her mistress’ ear.

“Shall I touch you down there as well?”

Remi couldn’t have nodded harder.

“Mmmh! Mmmph!!” She jerked her head up and down, almost screaming behind the gag. Sakuya petted her again, savouring the feeling of dominance.

“Well, before that, I have a special surprise for you.” Sakuya grinned, pulling out a vial she had clipped to the inside of her apron. It was no longer than her middle finger, and it was filled with a viscous red liquid. Sakuya pulled off the stopper, pouring the vial’s contents straight onto Remi’s gag.

The effect was instant.

“Nn-hmmmmmh~!” Remi began to jerk about wildly as the blood assaulted her senses. She began to lick at the gag, swallowing whatever traces hadn’t been absorbed by the cloth. She regressed to an almost feral state, her lust for blood drowning out her last remnants of coherent thought. Her eyes were filled with nothing but raw desire.

Sakuya wrapped one hand around Remi’s waist, while the other began to tickle at the vampire’s crotch. She pushed two fingers into Remi’s pussy, soaking them in her mistress’ juices. Remi screamed, her eyes rolling back as Sakuya began to thrust her fingers in and out of her.

“Nnn-ggh~!” Sakuya growled like a beast in heat, humping at the small of Remi’s back. She wasn’t going to let her mistress have all the fun. She could feel her hips bucking out as the end came into sight.

“Now, milady-” Sakuya thrusted three fingers into Remi, pushing as far as she could go. “Cum for me!”

Remi’s entire body shook, her hips bucking forward as her pussy clenched against Sakuya’s fingers. Sakuya forced herself onto her mistress, rubbing her pussy right against the vampire’s back.

“Gmmmmnnnnnnhhh~!!”

“Hyaaaaaaaaah~!”

For a few seconds, there was nothing in Sakuya’s mind but pleasure.

\-----

Sakuya slumped backwards onto the bed, still addled from the wave of ecstasy that had engulfed her. Her thighs were soaked in her juices, and the bedsheets beneath her were damp and sticky. At her side, Remilia was still squirming about, sniffing at the gag as her last few droplets spurted out onto the bed.

As Sakuya undid the gag, Remilia gasped for fresh air. Her eyes came into focus as her bloodlust finally began to pass. Almost immediately she went limp, her exertion finally catching up with her. She stared at the ceiling, murmuring between panicked gasps.

“S...S...Sakuya...~”

Sakuya simply nodded, reaching out and patting her mistress on the head. Remilia nuzzled at the hand as she came to her senses. She purred like a cat with a saucer of fresh milk, wiggling about in her bonds.

It was a few minutes before they had finished riding the afterglow. The unnatural confidence that had filled Sakuya began to dissipate, and Remilia began to act more like the head of the manor.

“Satisfied, then?” Sakuya asked as she rose to her feet. She reached down into the pile of clothes on the floor, pulling out a knife from her dress. She cut through Remilia’s bonds with two clean swipes, giving the vampire back her hands and feet.

“I think the evidence speaks for itself.” Remilia stood up, motioning to the ruined sheets the two lovers had left in their wake. Sakuya would have to clean up afterwards when the party was over. Not now, though - shuffling cum-stained blankets into the washroom would attract too much attention.

“The blood was a nice touch,” Remilia continued, a hand on her chin in contemplation. “How long have you been holding onto that?”

“A few days, now.” Sakuya reached into the bottom drawer, pulling out a pair of towels and some tissues. She handed one set to Remilia, keeping the other and drying herself. “I cut myself making dinner, and I decided I should make the most of it.”

Remilia smirked, hiding her body beneath the towel. “Clever. Just what I’d expect from my head maid.” She dabbed at her lips, wiping off a few bloodstains around her mouth.

Sakuya sighed with exhaustion, leaning on the chest of drawers for support. The adrenaline was fading, and her higher functions were beginning to return. Her old wariness flared up again as she turned to the door. No sign that it had been tampered with, and she couldn’t remember hearing anything. But maybe, if they’d been cautious-

“Give it a rest, Sakuya.” Remilia’s hand clasped at Sakuya’s shoulder, sending a chill down the maid’s spine. “You’re really killing the mood with all your paranoia.”

The mistress’ laissez-faire attitude had always mystified Sakuya. This wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bed together, but Sakuya doubted it would ever be routine for her. It was their dirty secret - even Patchouli and Meiling were in the dark about it. She pulled a spare pair of panties from the drawer, throwing them at her mistress while she started to dress herself.

“I’m sorry. It’s just...” Sakuya stared aimlessly at the door as she clipped her bra back on. “Sometimes I worry that I’m not supposed to enjoy this. If it was you tying me up that would raise a few eyebrows, but if people heard that the servant was dominating the master...”

Remilia sighed. Even wearing nothing but her undergarments, she oozed liquid charisma. “Sakuya, are we hurting anyone with this?”

“No, I guess.”

“Then whose business is it?” Remilia stuck up her nose as she began to button up her dress. “There’s nothing to worry about, Sakuya. I enjoy it, and you enjoy it. It doesn’t matter if you’re tying me up or branding me with hot iron - as long as we keep it to ourselves.”

There was a strange sense in her words, Sakuya thought. To the outside world they were mistress and servant, nothing else. But behind closed doors they could be anything they wanted - even each other, if they were so inclined.

“You’re getting better at your part, too,” Remilia said, tickling at the back of Sakuya’s neck. “I was worried you’d have trouble forgetting your place, but you have a beautiful cruel streak.”

Sakuya blushed. “I’ve always admired you, milady. If this is how you’d like me to show my affection, then I’ll abide by your wishes.”

The natural order had returned. Remilia smiled, grabbing her hat off the counter and pulling it back on. The room itself was ruined, but as the pair stepped out into the corridor they looked just like they had half an hour ago. As long as no-one walked in on the mess before it was cleaned up, Gensokyo would be none the wiser.

“We’ve been gone a while,” Remilia said as she walked back towards the grand hall. “I wonder what’s happened while we were away?”

Sakuya smiled. With any luck, Meiling had taken her dispute with the oni to its only logical conclusion. There’d be a mess to clean up, but there’d also be some drunken youkai who needed a good talking-to before they were ejected from the premises.

She still wasn’t a fan of her mistress’ parties. But being in charge around the mansion gave her a real kick.


End file.
